Hadrian has Hiccups
by BubblyWubbly343
Summary: Hadrian can't seem to stop teasing a rather adorable young Viking. A story inspired by the Mindbender Series, written by KeshaRocks! WARNING! YAOI! Starring Hiccup and Hadrian!


Hadrian saunters out down from the stairs, a towel rubbing across his wet hair. He goes out into the kitchen where he finds Hiccup hunched over the Book of Dragons, charcoal pencil in hand and scribbling endlessly onto the parchment.

Huddled in his green tunic, a mug of yak milk off to the side, he's in that zone where nothing from the outside world can distract him from his deep thinking. Hadrian chuckles and walks over, tickling the hairs on Hiccup's neck as he passes.

Hiccup jolts in his seat and Hadrian chuckles as he looks over his shoulder.

"You are so lucky that you didn't mess me up!" Hiccup says as she checks the drawing for smear marks.

"Not like it's that bad." Hadrian remarks.

"Well it is for me. Because I'm that weird." Hiccup retorts. As he blows away extra charcoal, he can't help but look over to Hadrian as he pours some yak milk into another mug.

His broad shoulders and arm muscles seem to clench with the slightest and effortless movement he made. Water droplets stream down his chest and down to his abs, looking more like little bricks behind skin as he breathes. Hiccup feels heat flush his cheeks as Hadrian returns to the table, and hiccup quickly averts his gaze back to the book.

Hadrian strolls up behind him and leans over, the mug in his farthest hand. "What are you drawing?" he asks.

"Uh . . ." Hiccup swallows thickly as he sees Hadrian place the mug at the front of him, and he feels Hadrian's hand grip the back of the chair to lean closer. "I-I'm just adding some facts to Toothless' description."

"Hmm, you learn something new every day with that dragon." Hadrian chuckles.

Hiccup tenses as he feels Hadrian lean closer, and tries to lean forward and away.

"What's wrong?" Hadrian asks.

"N-Nothing. You're just wet." Hiccup stutters. He hears Hadrian chuckle and then suddenly his arms wrap around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup feels his face turn tomato red as he feels Hadrian's chin on his shoulder.

"Aw come on Hiccup, I'm mostly dried off."

"You'll drip on my pictures."

"I'll control myself. I promise." Hadrian teasingly whispers in Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup bites the inside of his lip and tries to continue to draw, but his hands are starting to shake. He tries to relax, but he feels a droplet of water from Hadrian's hair drip onto the exposed skin of his neck and he tenses.

Finally Hadrian's pressure releases. "Alright, alright. I'll let you get back to work. But don't forget Gobber needs you down at the shop."

With a ruffle of Hiccup's hair Hadrian pats up on the stairs into the bedrooms. The moment he hears the door shut, Hiccup jams his forehead into the book. He groans as he feels Toothless poke at his hand. Hiccup lifts his head and pets at the Night Fury's head.

"This is torture, bud."

That afternoon, Hiccup heads to Gobber's shop. This summer day has been blessed by Thor himself as it's a perfect temperature with a soft breeze. Hiccup ruffles his hair as he approaches the forge, the window thrown open and a descent gathering of people walking around the Square shopping and looking for their grocery items.

As Hiccup approaches the entrance he hears the growl of the forge as the bellows blows on the flames, brightening the embers before they exhale and go back to a gentle orange glow. Hiccup walks in and finds Hadrian working the forge, his blue tunic wrapped about his waist and a glisten of sweat on his chest along with smears of coal dust.

A sudden roar catches his attention and he sees Lightning, Hadrian's black and red-striped Skrill, comes out from behind the stall with a thick tree branch in his mouth. Toothless immediately pushes past Hiccup and goes to start a game of tug of war with Lightning. Hiccup walks in and greets him normally.

"Hey Hadrian." He smiles shyly.

"Hey Hiccup." He says only looking over towards the boy as she pulls a glowing orange sword from the embers and paces it on the black anvil.

"Where's Gobber?" Hiccup asks as he pulls on his apron.

"Had an emergency at a farmer's house, they claimed their Gronckle was having many cavities due to the fruits its been eating on the farm."

"Unless it's sneaking towards Mildew's cabbage field." Hiccup jokes.

Hadrian laughs as Hiccup walks over and he exchanges the sword to the younger Viking for sharpening. As Hadrian wipes his hands on a rag, he watches as Hiccup places the sword on the spinning stone, parks flying off as stone grinds steel. Hadrian finishes forging another dagger before handing it to Hiccup.

As Hiccup goes to sharpen it, Hadrian watches as his nimble yet callus hands examine the dagger's weight. He can't help but stare at how despite Hiccup's gain in muscle, his limbs are still skinny, just not as twiglike as before. Even back as enemies, Hadrian would always refrain from using the term twig or scrawny, and now he feels that if anyone would dare call Hiccup that, Hadrian would be on trial for murder.

Hiccup didn't need protection, but still when it comes to him, it's almost like an instinct for Hadrian.

Hadrian closes the window panels and goes to shut the curtain to the entrance.

What Hiccup doesn't notice is the closed signs Hadrian flipped over outside.

As Hiccup places the dagger on the workbench to ready for a leather hilt, he then notices the forge glowing brighter. No, the shop got darker. Hiccup looks around and finds Hadrian sorting through rusty nails and bolts. Still with his tunic about his waste, Hiccup watches Hadrian's back muscles contract and expand as he sorts through the small rivets. When he finishes, Hiccup quickly diverts his attention back to the dagger.

As Hadrian passes, Hiccup watches him sweep past the curtain to the back room. Hiccup relaxes for a moment and finishes the dagger. He sets it aside on the anvil and as he goes over to the wooden counter, he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind. Hiccup jolts and ends up dropping the nails he was trying to collect.

He's pulled into a muscular frame, his back pressed against the strong chest, still bare and smeared with charcoal.

He hears Hadrian's voice in his hear, this time lower. It sends shivers down his spine. "You know, we should fuck."

Hiccup goes rigid, his breathing suddenly ragged. Hadrian's hold on Hiccup tightens for emphasis.

"Like right here. Right now. Hard. Fast."

"H-Hadrian . . ." Hiccup quietly stutters.

Immediately Hadrian's hands begin to travel up the front of Hiccup's torso. Hiccup can only stand there in shaking shock, the nails of his fingers digging into the wood, his cheeks on fire, slowly spreading to his whole body as he feels Hadrian nuzzle behind his ear.

Hiccup yelps as he feels Hadrian's hand graze over his nipple, Hadrian's breath tingling his neck.

"Ha-Hadri-!"

Hiccup is silenced as the world is a blur for the briefest of seconds. The next thing he knows, he's facing Hadrian, his behind pressed into the border of the counter. Hadrian's lips descend immediately upon him, ferociously claiming Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup whimpers, but his hands almost instinctively grip at Hadrian's neck, fingers tousling in his hair.

Hadrian growls. "So sweet . . ."

It's as if all his senses have been heightened. He can feel everything, hear everything, and at the same time, his heart dulls everything to a muffle. He feels Hadrian's hand drift to the small of his back and pulls him closer.

Hadrian's lips drift to Hiccup's neck and it's as almost he lifts Hiccup. With no other choice, Hiccup wraps his legs around Hadrian and feels his bare skin; the heat seeping through the fabric of Hiccup's legs and flaring his muscles. Hiccup can feel himself being placed on the counter and Hadrian's hand burrow under the layer of his tunic, reaching up back to Hiccup's shoulder blades. The whole time, Hadrian's' lips shift between Hiccup's lips and neck. Hiccup whimpers, and uses one hand to cover his mouth as he feels a bulge begin in his pants.

When Hadrian pulls away, there's a small trail of saliva. Hadrian licks his lips, Hiccup's heavily breathing. "Hadrian licks his lips. "Hmph, you're so cute Hiccup, trying to stifle your moans. It only makes me want to hear you more."

Hiccup shudders as he feels Hadrian lift him effortlessly and as Hiccup feels himself being plastered to the wall, Hadrian had managed to yank down Hiccup's trousers and presses his groin to Hiccup's. Hiccup moans loudly and sighs into Hadrian's mouth. Returning to his neck, Hadrian begins to suck on the small pulse on his neck making Hiccup jolt, and buck their groins together.

"H-Hadrian . . ." Hiccup whimpers. "P-Please . . ."

Hiccup feels a hand grasp his bottom and they move again, this time into the back room where Hiccup feels his back now press into the desk, he nearly falls, his hand catching on the papers, then sending them scattering.

Hadrian deeply kisses Hiccup, and Hiccup returns it with all his remaining strength. He feels Hadrian yank his trousers down further, and as they gather at his ankles, hiccup claps hs legs together, suddenly shy.

Hadrian grips one side of the leg, his face nuzzling the other along Hiccup's calf the breath feels chilling against his hot skin and he shivers. Hadrian pasts his legs and hovers over Hiccup kissing his forehead and trailing kisses down Hiccup's torso. The sweat is real as Hiccup's breathing becomes more and more ragged the further Hadrian travels down.

"Hadrian . . ." Hiccup breathes.

"Does it feel good?" he hears Hadrian smirk.

Hiccup only breathes raggedly. As Hadrian envelops Hiccup's erection, Hiccup reactively bucks under, and he feels Hadrian's lips tightening. Hiccup' voice is growing louder, growing in volume just like the forge fire when blown with air. Hadrian releases Hiccup, and positions his legs on either side of his waist, lowering his trousers.

Tears form in Hiccup's eyes, but not from the pain. As a form of distraction as he slides into him, Hadrian licks along Hiccup's chest, sucking on one nipple. Hiccup begins to cry out in pleasure as Hadrian begins thrusting. Soon Hiccup's cries fall into the rhythm and Hiccup huffs, filing the room with warmth and making his body sweat. Hadrian starts out slow, and once he feels Hiccup get familiar, he begins to move faster.

The pleasure is so overwhelming. Hiccup manages to scoop up a piece of his tunic in his mouth and bites down. But it's pulled form his mouth.

"No . . ." Hadrian growls through breathes. "I want to hear you scream."

Hiccup feels his body shudder as he feels Hadrian's one hand trace along the back of his thigh, the other braces against the desk, next to Hiccup's head as he goes faster and faster. Hiccup heaves and gasps, struggling for air, his body soaked with sweat. Hadrian's the same, glistening as he molds Hiccup's mouth to his like a clay. Hiccup digs his nails into Hadrian's back, causing him to grunt.

Faster and faster.

"Hai-Hai-Hadrian."

"Fuck . . . Hiccup!"

With one final pinch of the nipple and a buck, Hiccup climaxes and allows his voice to pierce through the shop as if it's been crammed in his throat for a century. Hiccup feels warmth pool on his stomach, and the emotions decrease. Hadrian slows before pulling out and hiccup squirms at the sensation. He instantly clasps his legs back together and rolls to his side with his available room. He feels Hadrian hover over him again and gently kisses Hiccup's forehead, then his cheek and nuzzling his cheek before he goes and fetches a rag to pat Hiccup's forehead dry. Hiccup tries to return his breathing to normal, but still the throbbing on his bottom is annoying.

With Hadrian's help, he feels his trousers pulled back up, but Hiccup knows he can't walk. He probably won't be able to walk for days. Hadrian reties the string of a belt he had and pulls on his tunic.

Without word, Hadrian scoops his arms under the frail little Viking in his arms and places a hood over Hiccup's head to avoid anyone asking about his red cheeks.

As they leave the shop, Hiccup leans his head against Hadrian's chest, his heart at normal pace, and Hiccup smiles.

"I thought you said you'd control yourself." Hiccup lazily smiles.

He feels Hadrian's chest vibrate from a chuckle.

"I lied."


End file.
